Chocolate Strawberries
by XTsunamiOfFireX
Summary: ok so this is RenIchi WARNINGS: LEMON LIME AND MAYBEY MPREG DEPENDING ON VIEWS OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY! :D DISCONTINNUED
1. His strawberry,confused

A/N: i know i know! i should be writing "the sweet jam of summer" but i just had to write this1 im so so so so so so so sorry it should be up sometime this week ok? thanks for understanding! enjoy! :D

japanese words:

shin'yu:friend

Ichigo was a regular teenager,except he was a substitute soul sunkist haired teen was walking home from school with his "brother",Renji Abari. He was a soul reaper,he was only there on patrol,or so the council thought. "hey,Ichigo?" the red haired teen asked. "yea?" he answered. "here" Renji handed him a single piece of chocolate. "what the hell is this?" the substitute soul reaper exclaimed. "a early Valentine's day gift for you, you baka!" Renji shouted. Ichigo took the gift cautiously, and uttered a "thank you Renji". "your welcome" The red-head crossed his arms. Ichigo knew it was wrong to except the gift cause him and Renji weren't like that,just good friends but he knew Renji didn't know any better. "Renji you do know…Valentines day is for…lovers,right?" Ichigo flushed slight pink. "oh…sorry,i-i don't like you like that!" the soul reaper's face reassembled his hair,burning red. "no it's ok,you didn't know any better." the bronze eyed teen scratched the back of his head. "yeah,can i stay at your house?" Renji asked. "shure," Ichigo said opening the door to the kurosaki clinic,getting kicked in the face. "YOU IDIOT!" he screamed. "oh,ichigo you didn't tell me your friend was coming"Isshin said then started walking off. "Hey! apologize to him!"Renji furiously said. "no,Renji…it's alright" the orange haired teen got up. "no,it's not,…apologize" he barked. "i'm sorry Ichigo" Isshin muttered and walked off. "you didn't have to be so protective Renji" Ichigo insisted. "he hurt you," "he's my dad" "oh," the red head sighed. "let's go to my room ok?" Renji nodded and followed. Ichigo plopped on his bed and took out his books and began studying. About two hours later Renji was twiddling with his hair,because he had let it down. "are you going to study the whole time i'm here?" The soul reaper complained. "no,just a few more minuets stop whining you baby" Ichigo growled. "ugh!" Renji groaned. "don't do that" the studying teen said smirked and groaned again, "uggh!". "stop it! it sounds like your screwing yourself"Ichigo complained. "and you like it"The board teen muttered to himself chuckling. "what? no i don't! The strawberry argued. "what ever, you can deny it i'm still board"the red pineapple replied and again,smirked. "well,my Ipod is over there go listen to some music baka" Ichigo suggested. Renji picked up the device not shure of what to do he hit the play button and put the head phones up to his ear. "what the hell? you listen to this shit?"The soul reaper yelled. "wh-hat?" ichigo picked it up and listened to "Butterfly On your Right shoulder" play. "n-no!" the substitute blushed and turned it off,knowing he did listen to it. The bronze-eyed teen shut his book plopped it on his desk and sat next to his Shin'yu. "so what did you have in mind smart aleck?"Ichigo questioned. "Well…could you close your eyes for a minuet?"Renji asked. "what? why?"strawberry yelled. "just shut up and do it!"The crimson haired pineapple shouted. The substitute soul reaper sighed and slowly closed his eyes. Renji sat and studied Ichigo's expression carefully and place his hand on his soft face,immediately feeling the strawberry's cheeks heat up. "wh-hat the hell renji?", The lieutenant couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips to Ichigo's light pink ones. The orange haired teenager was surprised and pushed Renji away. Both of their faces were red as hell. Renji finally spoke up "s-sorry" he stuttered and ran out of the door 'did he really just kiss me?' ichigo thought to himself,blushing insanely. As a matter of fact Ichigo knew Renji did in fact kiss him and it wasn't all a dream.

A/N:ok so there you have it should i continue please tell me! Good reviews people! please please! i love ya'll

bye-bye meow pretty humans! ;D


	2. His strawberry,unshure

A/N: wao i didn't know you peoples would alert this story XD ha ha well for now "words call for actions" is discontinued till further notice and so is "Sweet jam of summer" cause i have writers block and writers block is a bitch XD

The next day was Valentines day and Ichigo was awake but couldn't bring himself to go see Renji carrot top forced himself to get out of bed and get dressed for school. Upon walking down the sidewalk he saw The red head and looked down to avoid eye contact. 'don't look at him just don't look and he wont notice' ichigo thought to himself but… "hey! ichigo!" Renji waved. the strawberry's face grew warm as color made way to his face. He swallowed the fear,looked up and smiled at the soul reaper. Renji came towards him instantly. 'oh shit' ichigo innerly doomed himself. "hey,look i'm sorry for yesterday i don't know what i was thinking i…i'm sorry" the pineapple apologized. "no it's ok i forgive you" Ichigo assured. "ok." renji exhaled deeply like weight was lifted off his chest. They began walking and the soul reaper fell behind only to find his eyes staring south of the strawberry. 'oh god….Renji what are you doing?you're staring at your friend's ass!' his face challenged the color of his hair as he covered his nose trying to prevent a nose bleed in front of his shin'yu." hey renji! are you ok?" ichigo asked turning around but renji couldn't hold it in the blood slowly dripped from his nose as he removed his hand. "shit!" he cursed trying to wipe it away. "i'll help!" ichigo grabbed a tissue from his bag and gently wiped the blood off of his friend's face. Renji just stared at him while he did this. "what? do you want me to watch you bleed?" the carrot top angrily said and continued. Renji looked away his face again even more red than before."there,all done,"ichigo threw the tissue away in a nearby trash can and began walking again,this time renji walked side-by-side his friend. "renji?" The red head immediately looked at him and saw a chocolate bar with a note tied around it in Ichigo's hands. "what?" the pineapple questioned and took it. "don't read it till you're alone"The strawberry muttered and walked into the school. Later that day at lunch Renji sat where no one could find him and opened the note.

'Dear Renji,

happy valentine's day. yes i know the holiday is for lovers but i had to return the gift,And about that kiss…it wasn't half bad,come to my house after school and we'll talk your

friend,Ichigo'.

The red head took deep breaths but couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in,he was stunned. 'ichigo actually liked the kiss?' Renji stood up and laughed to himself. Ichigo would love him,he had loved Ichigo since the first moment the strawberry's bronze eyes caught his since then Renji wanted to call the substitute soul reaper, the end of school came and Renji ran to ichigo's house with a gigantic smile on his stared as the pineapple happily rushed to the substitute soul reaper's room. "r-renji what the hell?"ichigo said in shock. "sorry i…was uh,yeah"renji kicked his foot looking down. "it's alright,we're going somewhere"Ichigo said putting his sweater on. Renji didn't know why but at the sound of 'going somewhere' made his stomach flip and his face grow red. "o-ok" was all he could walked and walked till they finally came to a place with loud music booming from the inside loud enough to hear 10ft away and people lined up at the entrance. "let's go" the strawberry drug renji in and immediately ordered two cups of only took 4 or 5 drinks for ichigo to get drunk carrot top slammed his glass on the table and smiled at soul reaper,only being half drunk,smiled shoved down some more drinks before they decided to wobbled a way some to Ichi's house and collapsed on his bed."god,you're really drunk hu?"The red haired man muttered. Ichigo nodded looking over to Renji. "what you baka?" the soul reaper tumbled over his words slightly. "i love you renji" Ichigo whispered before closing his eyes.'did he really mean it or is he just drunk?'renji's mind clouded with thoughts. He had finally decided to leave the clouding thoughts and hugged the strawberry close before he too fell asleep. Upon waking up Renji had realized the substitute soul reaper was gone but a note was in his place.

'dear renji,

i know you have questions but im still questioning my self on what i said and yes i remember,i need to think so don't go looking for me,

love ichigo'

Renji's heart sank. "you baka."


	3. His Strawberry,admitting

A/N:hey guys here it is! sorry about the update taking so long :D

credit to my co-writer for helping me:Kotomi Maya

check some of her stories out!

DISCLAIMER:i do not own bleach it all goes to tite kubo-sensei

now on with the story!

Renji couldn't go to school that day, he felt sick to his stomach. Not that he actually was, but he just couldn't believe Ichigo had to think about what he said. The words from last night echoed in his head '_I love you, Renji'._He needed advice and fast, so he headed to Kisuke's shoten from the Strawberry's house. All the way there, around corners, he'd think he saw the carrot top smiling at him, but he was never there. This was when Renji knew it was serious.

The doors to the shop flung open and there sat the Strawberry talking to Kisuke. "I-Ichigo…" Renji stuttered. Ichigo looked at him for a moment but ran.

"Ahh, i suppose you're here to talk to me, too, eh?" The shopkeeper smiled under his hat.

"Y-yeah", Renji sighed.

"For you, it's different. You're a soul reaper and never have really loved right?" Kisuke asked. The red head nodded, "So, I say to you, go after him if you like him that much." The shinigami smiled and began walking into the back of his shop. Renji pondered a minute and finally understood. Ichigo wasn't sure about his feelings, either was he? They needed time apart to think. "Thanks Kisuke." Renji smiled to himself and left to go sit out in the back to think.

It was hours that Renji sat out there staring at the sky and wondering. '_Maybe I should just give up on the idea._' The pineapple thought to himself. Suddenly, the soul reaper felt a presence and look downward to see the one and only frowning at him. "Ichigo, I have to ask…" he got up now face to face with the emotionless teen. "Why did you ru-?" Renji was cut off by soft welcoming lips. The strawberry pulled away resting his head on the older ones chest.

"I ran because I was trying to hide what I felt. Renji, what I said was true…I care about you a lot…" Ichigo's face grew red at the words he spoke.

Renji chuckled as he blushed a bit, too, "As do I" he answered back kissing the carrot-top's head.

"You do realize this is between me, you, and Kisuke right?" the chocolate eyed teen added.

"Of course, anything for my strawberry."

The next day, they had walked to school together, but now they were in class and everyone gathered around Ichigo, since he was popular. "Are you 'special friends' with Renji?" Tatsuki asked.

"What? No!" The strawberry's face shaded red.

"Well, you and Renji have been together an awful lot". Rukia smiled.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Ichigo yelled. Speaking of the devil, Renji came up right next to Ichigo. "Hey, Ichi!" Renji smiled and slapped the carrot-top on the back.

"So, Renji, how come you're hangin' out with Ichigo so much?" Rukia asked. "It's just two friends gettin' to know each other more; it's none of your business, Rukia" The soul reaper crossed his arms and looked away. Rukia smiled.


End file.
